revenge on greg sanders
by elenp3
Summary: Morgan is kidnapped by someone from Greg's past and Greg is the only one that can save her. how far will Greg go to save Morgan ?
1. Chapter 1 help

**Morgan is kidnapped by someone from Greg's past and Greg is the only one that can save her. how far will Greg go to save Morgan ?  
i don't own anything**

chapter 1:

_Morgan's POV_  
_"bye_ Hollywood!"  
"bye Greg" i replayed as i got into my car and drove out of the garage. I got home and went straight to bed, i lied down thinking of Greg how awesome he is to me, i thought about that smile,his brown eyes that i get lost in, i just cant stop myself from thinking about him. I finally get some sleep when a loud bang woke me up and another. someone is breaking in i thought to myself i got out my mobile and texted GREG SOMEONE'S IN MY HOUSE. HELP. DON'T KNOW WHAT TO. DO I'M SCARED I NEED YOU, PLEASE HURRY . i hit send and run to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. i could hear footsteps coming up the steps passing the bathroom door to where my bedroom was. An idea came to me the window! i could properly fit through if i smash the that would give away where i am. I think of other escape ideas but fail, then i heared the foot steps coming towards the bathroom. just do it i think as i smash my shoe into the glass and i start to climb out of the window, i slip through just as the intruder kicked down the door. I hit the floor and i nearly scream as i slice my hand on glass. get up and run i tell my self as my body mechanically moves. i get to the front gate when something slams into my side and a fall with a thud to the ground. fight i tell myself as arms pull me up i start to kick out and scream "GREG! HELP! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP! i love you" the last bit came out a wisper as i feel a cloth over my face and i slip into darkness.

_Greg's POV  
_As soon as i got home i went strait to the shower. i got out of the shower and put on some clothes. i need to get food i thought to myself as my stomach rumbled. i grab my mobile keys and wallet and lock the door and started the engine of my car. i am half way there when my phone vibrated. i take it out of my pocket and see its Morgan i click the view button and my heart skipped a beat, i text her back I'M ON MY WAY I WILL BE THERE ." i then pressed my foot down on the pedal and phoned Nick.  
"hello?"came nick's sleepy voice  
"NICK!"  
"Greg? why are you phoning me at 12 o clock?"  
"i... i got a text fr..from Morgan .."  
"so? she has texted you before"  
"not saying GREG SOMEONE IS IN MY .DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I'M SCARED.I NEED YOU. PLEASE HURRY!"  
"Greg calm down where are you ?"  
"I'm nearly outside Morgan's I'm going in once I'm there i don't care i got my gun"  
"Greg I'm on my way. wait outside for m-"  
"I'm here and I'm going in i don't care Nick she means alot to me you know that"  
"OK be careful" i hung up the phone before i even heard what he said a jumped out of my car and run-ed to the kicked down front door gun ready to fire.I looked around for any sign of life. please be here,please,please,please. I took the steps in two's, in till i got to the top and saw the bathroom door busted open i ran in, glass was all over the floor and blood was on on piece of glass. She must have cut herself, she got out but where is she? oh my god shes gone, i say as i punch a hole in the mirror and tears ran down my cheek as i punch the wall again and again. shes gone i cant live without her anymore. i think as i punch the wall harder when i feel a pair of hands pull me away.  
"Greg calm down"  
"HOW CAN I? SHE'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE BY HER SELF! WITH GOD KNOW'S WHO! ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET HERE QUICKER! I'M SO STUPID, SHE NEEDED ME AND I COULDN'T EVEN GET HERE TO HELP HER, SUCH A GOOD FRIEND I AM. ITS ALL MY FAULT!" i say before sinking down the wall clutching my hand the tears falling freely down my cheeks.  
"Hey! Greg look at me" Nick says and i look up. "its NOT your fault! your her best friend. you couldn't get here any faster you where going at least 100+ to get here so quick. you can help her by calming down and help find the asshole's that took her so get up and let me see your hand"  
I take in deep breaths before i stand and give Nick my hand i had blood all over my knuckle "GOD Greg how hard did you punch that wall?" Nick said and looked around to where i had been punching and saw the hole in the mirror. "i think you awn Morgan a new mirror, come on LVPD and the team should be here any Minuit lets put a bandage on your knuckle i don't think you broke anything"  
"okay" i say as we make our way down the steps, we walk out the door and i see something on the floor on the lawn i walk up and put a glove And and pick it up, i smell it "chloroform" i say out loud as nick walks over to me and i say "son of a bitch he knocked her out, she didn't even get a chance to fight back!" i say as the CSI trucks pull in and out comes DB, Finn and Sara  
"GREG! NICK!" Finn shouts as we walk up, a rear rolls down my cheek everything reminds me of Morgan. As soon as I'm in front of Finn she pulls me into a hug, i let the tears flow again.  
"she should be here,happy watching TV sleeping anything! not alone with a sociopath!"  
"hey Greg calm down we will get her back i promise" she said and drew back from the hug and tapped my hand and i pull my hand back in lightning speed and clutched my hand again,  
"GREG! what did you do have a fight with a wall?" Sara asked  
"and a mirror, Morgan needs a new one" Nick added.  
"right Greg get that checked up and Nick, Sara process up stairs me and Finn will do downstairs"  
"NO! I'm helping!"  
"Gre-"  
"NO i have to please let me. i.-we have to find Morgan" i corrected myself, well covered up Greg i thought.  
"fine you and Finn process the kitchen"  
"okay I'm getting my kit!"i say and run to get my case from my car. I run back into the house to find Finn already processing, i start helping her. As i was printing the worktop i see a piece of paper on the kitchen table i walk up and say "hey Finn look might be something left by the kidnappers" I say as i pick it up, i start to open it and i see Finn's eyes on my face i finished opening it and see my name on top.  
_THE LETTER :  
_DEAR GREG, HOW ARE YOU ? BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I SAW YOU LAST. MAYBE YOU HAVE HEALED BY NOW BUT I HAVEN'T. I AM SURE BY NOW YOU HAVE NOTICED SOMETHING PRECIOUS IS MISSING, YES? NOW YOU NOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE THE MOST CARED FOR PERSON TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU. SUCKS DOESN'T IT? POOR GREG LOST HIS PRECIOUS 'HOLLYWOOD'. I CANT GUARANTEE NOT HURTING HER, NOT AFTER YOU TOOK AWAY MY BEST FRIEND. MY BROTHER. SO I TOOK THE GIRL YOU LOVE AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL. BROKEN? THAT IS HOW I FELT SINCE HE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! BY THE WAY I WILL GET MY REVENGE. FOR HIM. HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT WHO I AM YET? REMEMBER THE MAN YOU HIT WITH YOUR CAR AND KILLED?DEMETRIUS JAMES WAS HIS NAME, NEVER FORGET HIS NAME BECAUSE I AM AFTER YOU I WILL GET YOU EVEN IF ITS THROUGH MORGAN. SHAME TO WASTE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SPECIMEN BUT OH WELL I WILL END HER LIFE IN 12 HOURS. WHAT WILL YOU RISK TO GET HER BACK? YOUR LIFE? BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET HER BACK. GALE JAMES.

I drop the paper and flashbacks of that night came to my brain, i could feel kick after kick all over again. Tears welled in my eyes i can still remember those eyes, the eyes that belonged to the man i killed. It all hit me like a freight train, i heard finn's distant shout for nick. he has morgan! all because of me! im so stupid! please morgan be ok, please,please,please. just then i heard my phone go off i answer.  
_the phone call:  
_"he..hello...wh..who..is th..this"i manage to say.  
"Gale, i have her with me now you whant proof?"  
"y..y..yes"  
"talk kid!"  
nothing  
"i said talk bitch!"  
"g..greg?"  
"m?"  
"help greg i l-"  
"now you have your proof! i will contact you soon, after i beat the girl a little, bye now greggo!"  
"NOO! OH PLEASE DONT! M!?" i got no answer  
"oh my god"i manage to say as i fall back, i almost hit the floor but a two pair of arms catched me.  
"Greg? whats the matter?" DB asked  
"DEM...DEMETRI...DEMETRIUS..JA..JAM..JAMES"  
"what hes dead?" i did not answer "GREG?" Sara shouted  
"le...lette...letter" i manage to say as Nick sat me down on the sofa as Finn passed him the letter he read it out eyes widening as he read  
"all my fault,all my fault,all my fault, all my fault" i whisper over and over to myself as i wrap my arms around my self and let tears fall again.  
"OHH MY GOD" Sara said  
"this is bad" Nick says. I carry on muttering to my self as Nick sank down on the sofa beside me and wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly hug.  
"WHATS BAD?" Finn asked  
"OH MY GOD HES GOT HER GONNA KILL HER BECAUSE THAT STUPID THING THAT HAPPENED 6 YEARS AGO!"  
"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" DB said  
"about six years ago urrm-"Sara started as i cut her off  
"its OK Sara i will say"  
"are you sure G?"Nick asked  
"Yeah, urrrm well six years ago a gang of kids was going around beating up people first one was Male and he died, second was a tourist,a girl she lived. Grissom our old boss told me to go to a unrelated crime scene i was on my way and i saw a gang of kids beating the crap out of someone, i...i called it in and i went in by myself... i beeped but they carried on i put the sirens on and they all sc..scrammed, but this one guy Demetrius James.. he pi..picked up a stone and it looked like he was going t...to fin..finish the guy off wh,,,when he ran at me.. i had no choice.. so..so..so i.. i hit hi..him with my car, i sto..stopped and i heared a smash of my back wind..window th..then they smashed my window pull...pulled me out...an...and bea..be..-"  
"they beat the crap out of him!" nick finished for me.  
"after that i went to the hospital and.. th..they..sa..said that Demetrius James had..had.. died. i ki..kill...killed him."  
"Greg it was self defense!"Sara said  
"oh Greggo why didn't you tell us?"Finn asked as knee led in front of me  
"brings back bad memories" i say. i get up and walk out of the house and sat on the grass and took out my phone and sent Morgan a text.

_MORGAN'S POV _  
I woke up. i was sent flying up and down and i realised i must be in the trunk of a car. don't panic i think to my self keep calm don't worry everyone will be looking for you i think as my phone vibrated i reach for my pocked and pull out my phone it read 2 NEW MESSAGES FROM GREG SANDERS i tap the VIEW button and read the first message I'M ON MY WAY I WILL BE THERE . then i opened the second one I LOVE YOU MORGAN DON'T FORGET THAT I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS MESS OK? I MISS YOU SO MUCH YOU WILL BE BACK SOON. I LOVE YOU 'HOLLYWOOD' i smiled at the 'Hollywood' and started to text i sent it and put it down my bra, less chance of this man to find it i think as the car stops and i pretend to be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

GREG POV  
I sat on the grass thinking about Morgan, i will do whatever it takes to get you back even if i die, i love you and i will get you back i promise.i think as a tect came through.  
GREG I LOVE YOU TOO YOU CRAZY GUY. STAY STRONG I KNOW YOU WILL GET ME BACK, I KNOW IT WHEN I GET BACK I AM TAKING YOU OUT FOR A BEER :D I LOVE YOU X I WILL TEXT YOU WHEN I KNOW WHERE I AM XX HOLLYWOOD  
i smiled at the text when i hear footsteps behind me.  
"Greg? you OK?"  
"I'm good, Morgans got her phone on her"  
"how do you know?"  
"i text-ed her and she text ed back"  
"what did you say? what did she say"  
"a gentleman never tells"  
"Greg..tell me!"  
"no!"  
"do i really have to steal your phone?"  
"fine. here"i say and i give him my phone lucky i have a password on my phone.I wait a few minutes, hah still cant get in! i think to myself.  
"you finally told her! see told you she had the same feelings!"  
"what? how did you know my password?!"  
"Greg its easy seriously 'Hollywood' was my first guess after Morgan"  
"damn i have to change it now!"  
"i will guess it you know"  
"yes i do"  
"good now come on lets get your 'gal back"

MORGAN POV  
I felt the car slow to a stop, now comes hell i think to myself.  
the boot opens and i feel wind on my feet and two hands grab my ankles and pull me out i land on the floor with a thud.  
"what do you want?" i ask  
"revenge on Greg sanders"  
"why me?"  
"because you mean more to him than anything"  
"what did he ever do to you?"  
"he killed my brother, he hasn't told you? poor little greg got beat up he killed my little brother! and i am going to kill him!"he said and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. He then opened the door to a old creeking house. he threw me down.  
"now you will do what i say, i will hold up the cards and you read from them, got it?" i did not answer, that gained me a punch in the face.  
"got it?"  
"go to hell!" i say he kick's me repeatedly again and again blow after blow. i wince in pain.  
"GOT IT?" he shouts  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" i manage to shout gaining me another round of beatings he punched my face again.  
"o..OK i..i...Will..just..st..stop" i say and gives my face one last time.  
"good,because this is just the start"

**_short i know i just want to know if i should carry on so comment if you do._**


	3. Chapter 3

**GREG'S POV**

"come on Greg we need to get back to the lab to process everything!" Nick shouted at me.  
"oright I'm coming!"  
I got to the SUV just as Nick started the engine, we were about to leave when the door opened and Finn sat down next to me.  
"oh hey Finn, ready to go?" Nick says  
"yeah" Finn answered  
We all sat in silence in till Finn broke it.  
"Greg you OK?"  
"what do you think?" i snapped and looked at Finn who looked hurt and angry " Finn im sorry i didnt mean to snap i just had a lo-"  
" everyone hates you, you have no heart sometimes, you know that!? no surprise this guy is after you why didn't he take you and not Morgan. you got anything else you got to bad you got to tell me huh?" Finn interrupted bitterly  
"what?why?"i stuttered shocked and hurt, again the tears started to well up in the corners of my eyes.  
" so then next time we will be prepared for someone who wants rev-"  
"you all think its my fault don't you? think I'm not good enough? OH YES THAT'S WHY BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME! I'M WEAK! I'M STUPID! I CANT EVEN GET A GIRL WITHOUT THEM EITHER CHEATING ON ME OR ENDING UP BEING A SERIAL KILLER.D.. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO BE MORE LIKE YOU FINN . BUT APPARENTLY I CANT BECAUSE **YOU** HATE ME. AND THE ONLY THING I AM GOOD AT IS HAVING A HEART, I ACCEPTED YOU AS A OLDER SISTER STRAIGHT AWAY EVEN THOUGH YOU WHERE TAKING OVER CATHERINE. SAME WITH DB. EVERY TIME YOU GUYS ARE ON A DIFFERENT CASE THEN ME I'M ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOU GUYS. and i love Morgan and now i might never be able to tell her because i killed a man. ."i shouted  
" Greg i-"  
"NO ITS TRUE! ITS MY FAULT. AND YOU HATE ME FOR IT! I GET IT OKAY!"  
"hey Greg she doesn't hate y-"  
"OBVIOUSLY NOT THAT'S WHY SHE SAID EVERYONE HATES ME BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T." i say sarcastically  
"Greg i-"  
"DON'T, JUST DON'T YOU ALREADY TOLD ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ME! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION FINN I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BE IN MORGAN'S PLACE ANYTHING.,"i say as tear fell down my cheek i wipe it away with my hand  
"Greg ple-"  
"NO! NICK how long do we have till we get to the lab!?"i asked  
"we are here" he says and i shove the SUV door open and run to the lab before nick even had the chance to turn the engine off , tears rolled down my cheek's again but i wiped them away.  
I bust through the lab door and slowed down and lowered my head. i walk slowly through the lab hoping no one stops me. i got half way through the lab when i hear Henry say my name, i carry on walking pretending i didn't hear him when i hear him shout and catch up with me.  
"hey Greg man, you okay?" he asked as i looked up tears coming down quicker "Greg are you sure your okay?"  
"no I'm not. i just want her back!" i say and ran to the locker room,and break down. The tears came down as i sobbed. I opened my locker and took out my photo album i flick through them till i got to me and Morgan's picture's, i looked at the one with us in a baseball game and a tear fell on to the picture and i close the book. Then i spot the necklace she gave me. i take it out of the locker and put it on. I slid down the lockers with my favorite picture of me and Morgan and let the tears come out. i sobbed loudly imagining Morgan back, back to me, so i could finally make her mine.  
**NICK POV:**  
"Finn we have to find him"i said bitterly still angry at what she said to Greg.  
"i know I'm sorry i didn't mean it, i was just angry"  
"tell Greg not me, come on we need to find him"  
"right i will go look in the break room, and hi office" she answered and walked away. I walked in the lab and around the DNA lab and bumped in to Henry.  
"oh hi nick"  
"hi have you seen Greg?"  
"yeah i did that's why I'm looking for you, i asked him if he was ok and he said something about someone and ran off crying i thought you would properly get through to him."  
"OK did you see where he went?"  
"locker room i think"  
"OK thanks" i say over my shoulder as i ran towards the locker room. As i got closer i saw greg on the floor with something around his neck and a picture in his hand. He was sobbing to himself , his face full of pain. i walked in and walked over to him and sat by him and pulled him into a brotherly hug.  
**GREG POV:**  
i hear ed nick come in and walk over as soon as he sat next to me and pulled me into a hug i cried even 5 minuets i sniffed and pulled back and wiped the tears away.  
" you OK now?"  
"i think" i reply  
**MORGAN POV:**  
"Good now that done lets send it to little Greggo and see if he will give himself to me for you."he says as he walk's to the warehouse door "good-bye for now i will be back and DON'T try something stupid" and with that he left slamming the warehouse door behind him. I got out my phone and text ed Greg. might as well have a conservation with him when i wait. i think to my self.  
**GREG POV:**  
my phone vibrated and i instantly took it out and saw who it was Morgan. i looked at the message  
HEY, THE GUY JUST LEFT TO DELIVER YOU A VIDEO OF ME SAYING WHAT HE WHANT'S. HOW ARE YOU, HOPE YOU DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING IN MY HOUSE :P LOVE HOLLYWOOD :D  
i intently reply  
OKAY ABOUT THE GUY AND YES I NOW OWE YOU A NEW MIRROR, SORRY. IM OKAY JUST SHOUTED AT FINN THOUGH SHE SAID SOME STUFF TO ME I GOT ANGRY. LOVE GREG :D  
REALLY MY MIRROR I LOVED THAT MIRROR OH WELL GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO BUY ME A BETTER ONE :P WHAT DID FINN SAY ? LOVE HOLLYWOOD  
THAT EVERYONE HATES ME, I HAVE NO HEART, THAT I SHOULD BE THERE NOT YOU AND IF I HAD ANY THING ELSE SHE SHOULD KNOW. I GOT REALLY ANGRY AND KIND OF BIT HER HEAD OFF AND LEGGED IT. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT I'M WEARING YOUR NECKLACE THAT YOU GAVE ME IT REMINDS ME OF THE GOOD TIMES :P I MISS YOU SO MUCH ITS SO WEIRD WITHOUT YOU HERE NOW :'( LOVE GREG 3  
I WILL BE BACK SOON. NO ONE COULD HATE YOU BUT THE PSYCHO THAT HAS ME BUT YOU KNOW. IF YOU WHERE HERE YOU MIGHT BE DEAD BY NOW AND I COULDN'T LIVE HERE IF YOU ARNT WITH ME. YOU'VE GOT THE BIGGEST HEART EVER THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I LOVE YOU. THANKS, WHAT OTHER REASONS DO YOU LOVE ABOUT ME? MY CHARMS, MY SEXY HAIR OOO OR MY AMAZING BODY :P LOVE GREG  
ALL OF THE ABOVE ;) PLUS YOUR REALLY ADORABLE SMILE AND YOUR CHOCOLATE EYES . I LOVE YOUR STUPID JOKES AND VERY BAD FLIRTING ;) AND I LOOOVE YOUR PERSONALITY. :D LOVE HOLLYWOOD  
I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST ME ;D I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BTW XX LOVE YOU TO. JUST WONDERING WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOUR PHONE? LOVE A CURIOUS GREG  
GUESS LOVE HOLLYWOOD  
POCKET? OH ITS IN YOUR BRA ISN'T IT? LOVE GREG  
WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW LOVE HOLLYWOOD  
I REALLY WOULD ;) IS IT ? LOVE GREG  
OH I WILL LET YOUR IMAGINATION DECIDE :D LOVE HOLLYWOOD  
NICE TO NOW ;) LOVE GREG  
OH I THINK HES BACK I G2GO OK LOVE YOU TOO I WILL GET YOU BACK i sat on the locker bench thinking when Archie ran in  
"Greg there is a package for you !"  
"okay lets go" i say as i follow Archie to the AV lab where Nick,Sara,DB and Finn stood.  
"you OK Greg?" DB asked  
"yeah, where's the package?"  
"here" nick answered and gave me a brown package that had greg sanders on the front, i opened it. a video was in it  
"Archie here play it, and before anyone ask es yes I'm sure."  
THE VIDEO i looked at Morgan she had bruises all over.  
Morgan: really i have to say that?"  
gale: READ!  
Morgan: fine! Greg if you do not meet outside the Tangiers in 3 hours he will kill me. be ready to swap yourself for me. only bring one back up.  
gale:carry on!  
Morgan:really, well OK then good-bye. i will see you there i will be back." she laughed "i always wanted to say that!"  
gale comes on, " god-bye greggo" he said and the screen goes blank  
"that's my girl " i say unaware i said it out loud  
"what?" Sara asked  
"ohh... urm nothing I'm going to get ready, Nick can be my back up right?"  
"yeah" DB answered  
"good." i say and walk away determined to do whatever it took to get Morgan back...  
**TBC ... TILL NEXT TIME BYEE :D **


End file.
